De-Void
De-Void is the twenty-second episode of Season 3 and the forty-sixth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Scott and Lydia join forces. Meanwhile, Stilinski faces a review board. Plot Sheriff Stilinski faces a review board, but Scott's father saves his job at the last minute. Agent McCall reveals to Sheriff Stilinski that he only came back to Beacon Hills to make amends with his son. Meanwhile, the Nogitsune stabs himself and releases a swarm of flies, sending them after Aiden, Ethan, Isaac and Derek. Having been placed under the spell of the Nogitsune, Derek tries to get revenge on Chris, by covering him in gasoline and attempting to burn him; however, thanks to his Hunter training, Chris is able to free himself and hold Derek off until the Nogitsune's control breaks. Aiden, Ethan, and Isaac nearly kill each other but are saved by Kira and Allison. With guidance from Peter, Scott and Lydia are able to enter Stiles's mind, and manage to free Stiles from the Nogitsune's control. However, Lydia is kidnapped by the Nogitsune, who is now independent and looks exactly like Stiles. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski/Nogitsune *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Ian Bohen as Peter Hale *Seth Gilliam as Dr. Alan Deaton *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Matthew Del Negro as Rafael McCall *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani *Aaron Hendry as Nogitsune Guest Cast *Shelley Robertson as Committee Chairwoman *Rebecca Zagorin as Voice Continuity Trivia *The title refers to the fact that the Nogitsune, a Void Kitsune, is exorcised from Stiles Stilinski's body. However, it is more accurate to say that the Nogitsune made Stiles a duplicate body while using his original body as a vessel. *Stiles's reaction to Scott's howl, and the effect it had on him, signify his place in the pack despite being Human. Body Count None Locations *Derek's Loft *Eichen House **Basement *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Intensive Care Unit *McCall House **Scott's Bedroom **Living Room **Dining Room *Argent Apartment **Foyer **Allison's Bedroom **Chris' Office *Beacon Hills High School **Locker Room *Beacon County Sheriff's Department **Sheriff's Office **Board Room *"The White Room" **Nemeton Soundtrack *"Like Real People Do" by Hozier **Scott and Kira lay side-by-side on top of his bed, and Kira assures him that they'll save Stiles. *"This Electric Night (Dubstep Remix)" by Lizi Kay **Ethan invites Danny to take a shower with him after they practice playing lacrosse. Aiden and Lydia pull over after Lydia has a Banshee fugue state and find Stiles laying unconscious in the parking lot. *"Not Just A Girl" by She Wants Revenge **Lydia relives her experience being attacked by Peter while in Stiles' mind with Scott and the Nogitsune. Gallery TBA Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3B